


I can't help myself

by Marittimo



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: David has only had Michael for a day and a half, First Date, First Time, Hunter Michael, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mention of background character death, but if anything happened to him he would kill everyone in the room and then himself, mention of background child death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: Michael had expected a coffin or at least a hole in the ground, so when he found his target asleep on a bed he was surprised.The room around him was messy, but looked so familiar that it could have been his own, he realized. Posters on the walls, clothes messily folded on a chair, a stereo on the bedside table... It seemed they even shared similar music taste, Michael recognized some of his favorite albums in the cassettes stacked next to it.'In another life we might have been friends.'He thought, and with a sigh went back to his task, that somehow that night felt more onerous than ever.
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. You're running after something that you'll never kill

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [the Kelly Family's song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTJF0FTe_B0)

Michael had expected a coffin or at least a hole in the ground, so when he found his target asleep on a bed he was surprised.

The room around him was messy, but looked so familiar that it could have been his own, he realized. Posters on the walls, clothes messily folded on a chair, a stereo on the bedside table... It seemed they even shared similar music taste, Michael recognized some of his favorite albums in the cassettes stacked next to it.  
_'In another life we might have been friends.'_ He thought, and with a sigh went back to his task, that somehow that night felt more onerous than ever. 

The vampire was still sleeping soundly as Michael took his stake out and walked closer to him.

Being that close he noticed the blond's chest rising and falling slowly, and the sight was so very unusual. Vampires didn't need oxygen to survive anymore, but it seemed sometimes they still breathed. _'Must be a difficult habit to forget.'_ Michael reasoned.  
Still, he had never seen it happen, probably because he had never cared, had never hesitated so much before a kill.  
Usually by this time he would have been done already, moving on to the rest of the pack.

He took a deep breath, raised the stake, and got ready to strike, but his hand was shaking badly and his arm was refusing to move.

Michael couldn't understand. He had never been so reluctant before, not even during his first hunts with his grandpa, not even the first time he had to kill a child.  
He had been a hunter for years now, and killing was nothing new to him, he was used to taking lives for fuck's sake! So why was it so difficult this time?

Was it because the blond looked so peaceful and innocent on that bed?  
No, Michael reasoned, that couldn't be it. He had staked halfs that hadn't even killed yet, innocence had nothing to do with it.

Was it because his breathing made him look human?  
Again, no. Standing that close to him Michael could easily see his fangs between his slightly parted lips, could notice how sharp his nails were, not unlike claws.

No, this was something different. Michael felt some sort of connection with the vampire, something strong that draw him closer.  
Michael wanted to reach out and caress his cheeks, then adjust his blankets so he wouldn't be cold.  
He wanted to run his hand through his platinum blonde hair, and when his gaze lowered to his lips another thought came, and Michael knew that he wouldn't be able to stake him, no matter how much he wanted to.

He was devastated by that realization and, not knowing what else to do, he put the stake away and turned to walk away.  
Still lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that the vampire's eyes were open now, looking at him intrigued.

Curios and inexplicably drawn to the intruder, the vampire decided to follow him.

~

Despite his shock and his inability to kill Michael was still a hunter, and it didn't take him long to hear someone behind him, realizing he was being stalked.  
His heart beating louder into his ears, Michael turned around and met the vampire's eyes. They were a beautiful deep blue, no trace of that hateful glowing yellow, and Michael lost himself in them.

For a moment they just stood there staring at each other, both trying to understand what seemed to draw them together.  
But as the vampire took a step forward, Michael's hunter's instinct took over, and he backed up, turned around, and started running for his life.

He could hear the vampire running after him and, panicking and not knowing what else to do, Michael opened his flask of holy water and threw its content out, his heart sinking as he heard the familiar sound of skin burning, soon followed by cries of pain.  
_'I'm so sorry.'_ Michael thought, and he meant it.

When he was once again out in the Sun Michael stayed for a long while, trying to hear something, anything that would let him know the blond had survived.  
But no sound came, and when Michael headed back home he wasn't sure why he felt so much like crying.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well. Look who's back. Came to finish the job, hunter?" Michael barely had time to turn around when a cold hand wrapped around his throat, and for as much as he wanted to struggle he knew he couldn't free himself from that iron grip.  
It had been stupid to come back to their lair, Michael knew that, but he hadn't had a choice. He needed to know he hadn't wounded the blond fatally with the holy water. And for as much as he was scared right now, Michael was also relieved to see him unharmed.

But under the vampire's tight grip Michael could feel something scratching his neck, and found himself praying it wouldn't break his skin.  
He was well aware of what it was, and wanted to hit himself for how stupid he had been not to take it off before coming back.

It was his hunter's necklace, and it had stacked vampire fangs as pendants, one for each head vampire he had staked on his own. Michael shivered at the thought that if he hadn't hesitated the blond's fangs would have been hanging from his neck as well. 

Never letting go of his throat, the vampire started to search him with his other hand, looking for his weapons. It was all in vain, Michael had come unarmed.  
His deft hands wandered all over his body, and Michael hoped the rumor he had heard about vampires being able to smell arousal was nothing more than a myth, cause when the blond checked the back pockets of his jeans Michael's body had reacted on its own to the touch.

"Why did you come here yesterday?" He asked once he was done, releasing Michael so he could breathe once again.

He took some deep breaths before he finally spoke, trying to think of a good answer. "I'm a hunter, is what I do." Michael hissed through his teeth, defensive.  
It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the complete truth, and Michael could only pray the vampire would fall for it.  
"Bullshit!" He answered instead, his voice growing louder and angrier. "I was asleep, you had your chance to kill me. Why didn't you take it?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you know." Michael replied, trying to avoid the question. "You had your chance too. You have one right now if you'd just-"  
"Answer me!" The vampire interrupted him growling low, and his eyes glowed yellow. Oddly enough Michael found the sight hadn't scared him as much as it should have, as it would have just days before.

"I... I just couldn't." He answered truthfully, lowering his gaze not to meet the vampire's eyes.  
The blond furrowed his brows, confused by that answer. "Tell me why." He ordered him, his tone less commanding.

Michael thought about it then, forced to face that pressing question that had been burning in his mind for the past day.

Finally, he decided there was only one thing he could do to make the vampire believe him, knowing his motivation would sound too absurd to be taken seriously if not backed by any proof. So what Michael said was: "I'd rather show you, if you'd let me."  
The vampire seemed to consider his offer for a moment, then nodded and stepped back, still wary.

"One wrong move and you're dead." He warned him and, not for the first time, Michael wondered if death wouldn't be better than humiliation.  
What he was about to do would represent the ultimate failure for a hunter, the end of everything Michael had stood for, had believed in, had dedicated his life to...  
But it didn't matter anymore, nothing did. Nothing but _him_.

Michael approached him with his hands raised to show he wasn't trying to attack him, then he rested a hand on his shoulder.  
He had moved slowly, his touch as gentle as he could manage.

The vampire was studying his every move, his expression unreadable.  
When Michael wrapped his other hand around his waist he could sense the vampire tensing under his touch, but otherwise he still showed no reaction.  
Michael closed his eyes and leaned forward, and there was no way the vampire didn't know what he was about to do, but still he didn't stop him.

"I feel drawn to you." Michael finally confessed, whispering it on his lips. Their foreheads were touching now, and Michael could feel the vampire's cold breath on his face.  
"I can see it." The vampire answered, with just a hint of amusement in his voice.

Michael finally closed the distance between their lips and the kiss that resulted was tentative and hesitant, and he ended up stepping back, ashamed of himself.  
Or at least he tried to, but a strong hand wrapped around his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

Michael didn't dare look up and meet the vampire's eyes, his heart beating faster.

He was pulled closer again, and waited for those sharp fangs to sink into his flesh as the vampire leaned into him. Instead all he felt were cold lips against his own once more, and a colder tongue that swiftly entered his mouth and started savoring every inch of it.  
Michael opened his eyes shocked, and studied the vampire's face. But he found no sign of mockery on it, just an eager passion that matched his own, and soon returned the kiss enthusiastically.

The vampire's hand grabbed the back of his head to pull him closer and Michael was in equal part scared and aroused. Maybe the two things were connected, as if the awareness that the vampire could kill him at any moment excited him even more.

Feeling braver by the minute Michael reached down to feel his ass, and the vampire let out an appreciative growl.  
He had started to grind lightly against Michael, and they were both lost in their sensations when the vampire stepped back suddenly, looking up with a worried look on his face. "They're back early." He said turning back to Michael, concern in his voice.  
"My brothers." He explained at seeing his confused face. "You need to leave, now."

Michael felt his heart sinking at those words, and started panicking. "No, please! Don't send me away, I can't-" He begged, but the vampire was quick to interrupt him, his voice coming out in a low growl as he looked at him almost incredulous. "Listen, I might have spared you but they won't show mercy to a hunter. You can't stay! Don't you understand how dangerous it would be for you?"

 _'Don't kick me out, please! I'd rather die than never see you again.'_  
The thought came on its own, and the vampire turned to him once again, his mouth open in shock and disbelief.

"Fuck, you weren't supposed to hear that..." Michael whispered, feeling his cheeks redden in shame.

Then something shifted in the vampire's behavior, and when Michael dared to meet his eyes again his face looked less angry and more understanding, reassuring almost.  
He held out his hand and, after debating with himself, Michael finally took it.

The vampire led him through the maze of the cave's corridors until they reached an exit. Stepping out on the beach Michael took a good look around, instinctively searching for the easiest way out, a hunter's habit that had saved his life many times.

"You think you can remember where we are?" The vampire asked him, and Michael gave him his complete attention once again and nodded. "Great. Meet me here in the morning right after dawn, then."

Michael looked at him, taken aback. " _After_ dawn? But you-"  
"I'm old, hunter." He answered with a chuckle. "I can stay awake during the day if I choose to. This way they won't know, won't hear us, and you won't be in danger." He said, neither of them remembering that he was dangerous as well, that Michael had many good reasons to be afraid of him too.

"Michael." He said, meeting the vampire's eyes. "My name's Michael."  
The vampire smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, _Michael_." He replied, and the way he said his name sent a shiver down Michael's spine.  
"I'm David." He said right before disappearing back to the tunnels where they had come from.

"The pleasure's all mine." He whispered to the empty beach, a satisfied smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it fate and they're destined to be together? Or is it The Big Gay™ and our Michael is simply falling in love?  
> Well don't ask me, I just write the story. I have no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

The vampire smiled as he saw the hunter -Michael, he reminded himself- approaching. He was impressed, he hadn't heard him coming.  
"I didn't think you'd actually show up." He confessed as Michael came closer. "But I'm happy that you did." He was quick to add once he felt the hunter starting to worry.

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.  
"Of course." David assured him. That earned him a genuine smile, and David smiled back, relieved.

Now that he was this close, he noticed Michael had changed. He wasn't wearing that hideous and disturbing necklace anymore, his clothes were cleaner than the ones he had worn the night before, and he smelled less like himself and more like soap. There was also a hint of something else, perfume he realized.  
David got the impression Michael had done all of that just for him, and he was flattered.

"So, what do you want to do?" David asked him, secretly looking forward to spending the morning together just as much as Michael was.  
"I want to get to know you." Michael confessed bluntly, a spark of excitement in his eyes.   
David nodded, smiling. "Alright, we can do that. What would you like to know?"

Michael hesitated. There were many questions he wanted to ask but that would bring up the blond's nature too much, and he didn't want that. So even simple and seemingly innocent questions like _how old are you_ were off the table.

"Are you a big fan of George Michael's solo career or did you like him better in Wham?" He decided to ask instead, amused by David's confused expression. "Huh?"  
"I saw some of your tapes yesterday." Michael explained with a smile. "And I really like your music taste."

Michael's mind went back to the night before, when those cassettes had made him think they could have been friends had things been different.  
He smiled. Now that things _were_ different he would actually have the chance to befriend the blond, and for some reason, it seemed like a miracle, like one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

"So which one do you like best?" He asked, coming back to the present and meeting David's eyes once again.  
Having heard all of Michael's thoughts David smiled, and didn't have to think much more before answering his question. "I'm going to say his solo career." He said confidently. "I really enjoyed Faith, it's a great album."  
"Agreed, is one of my all-time favorites." Michael confessed. "What's your favorite track?"

"I want your sex." David answered amused, aware of how much like a proposition it had sounded to Michael, and his cheeks reddened involuntarily.

As David had expected, Michael's mind was soon filled with inviting images, and David was pleasantly surprised. Despite their kiss he hadn't been sure that the hunter was really into him, his was only a hope, some wishful thinking.  
He had never been happier to be right about something.

When Michael finally looked back up at him, he noticed his blushing and was intrigued. He didn't think vampires could do that.  
Michael wondered how many other things about them he ignored. 

"You can ask about my vampirism, you know. I won't mind." He said, and it was true. "I know you must have some questions."  
But Michael didn't say anything, shut down as soon as the topic was brought up.

But David, stubborn as always, decided he'd answer some of his questions anyway, those he knew Michael had probably wanted to ask. That way they could put it behind them and move on, and that awkward tension between them would be broken once and for all. 

"Well I'm not a good one, I kill bad people and good people without distinction. It doesn't matter to me." He explained, keeping his tone casual. "But I expect you knew that already since you targeted me."  
"I didn't." Michael confessed. He had never even considered it before.

David nodded, impressed. He hadn't seen that coming. "You're not a good one either then, uh? You even kill the ones that have never taken innocent lives?"  
"Yeah." Michael admitted, not proud of himself.  
"You kill halfs too?" David asked curious, and Michael nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"It seems we're more similar than I had imagined, then." David commented, and an awkward silence fell between them.

"Don't you feel a responsibility to the people of Santa Carla? You know every day you don't end my life is a day I spend feeding, killing." David was taunting him at that point, but beneath that there was also genuine curiosity. "And now you're sure I kill innocents as well. How do you live with that?"  
"I should just do it, shouldn't I?" Michael sighed, not even capable of saying it out loud. "But no matter what you did, I could never harm you." He said, and they both knew it was true. "It's frustrating, believe me." He continued. "But the thought of hurting you..."

An image flashed before his eyes. David with a stake through his heart, coming out of his chest from behind his back. He weakened quickly and collapsed into Michael's arms once his knees gave up. He lowered his corpse onto the ground gently, his own hands covered in the blond's blood.  
He could picture it so clearly, David's betrayed expression as he looked up at him, his eyes still open, and it broke Michael's heart.

"I could never, David. I swear I will never harm you." Michael promised him, feeling the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes and deciding there was no use in trying to fight them. "I'd rather die!" He admitted in between sobs, finally breaking down.   
David watched in horror as his friend cried, and felt as guilty as he felt powerless. He had caused this. Was there anything he could do to console him?

"Michael, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make you cry..." He assured him, hoping Michael could believe him.  
"Come here." Not knowing what else to do, David took him into his arms and held him closer, stroking his hair and murmuring sweet reassuring nothings into his ear until he heard his heartbeat slowing down again and his breath evening out.

"Forgive me." David's voice was soft as he spoke again, and Michael could hear the guilt in it.  
"It's alright, I'm sorry I overreacted." Michael stepped back and they were face to face again. David wiped away his tears with his thumb, then started caressing his cheek, his eyes falling to Michael's lips.

Michael leaned into his touch and before he could think against it David was kissing him, gently, slowly, savoring it. Michael kissed him back, the thought of what could have been only making his passion stronger and more desperate.  
No one came to interrupt them this time, and when their kiss broke was only because one of them still needed to breathe.

Michael leaned back into him and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You're warm to the touch today." He pointed out after a moment, finally giving in to his curiosity.  
"Yeah, it's because I fed." David confessed, hoping it wouldn't cause another crisis in Michael. Luckily Michael said nothing, and his only reaction was an interested nod.

"That's also why I can blush. David continued. "As long as I have fresh human blood in my veins my vital functions are just like yours."  
"So don't let Anne Rice fool you, I can get it up just fine." He added with a mischievous smirk hoping it would be enough to take Michael's mind off of darker scenarios.

Michael laughed then, and tried his best not to think about the implication behind that sentence, and failed drastically.  
He was sure David could hear his every thought, his every wish, and realized he didn't care.

David's hands burying in his hair as he knelt in front of him, David's eyes meeting his as he took him in his mouth, David's expression of pure bliss as he finally came down his throat...

It was frustrating he wasn't able to read David's thoughts as well, but when he glanced up at the vampire again he realized he didn't need to. His eyes were glowing yellow, the look of pure desire on his face, and it gave Michael all the answers that he needed.

"Does it also mean your heart beats?" Michael asked, feigning innocence as he rested a hand on David's chest.  
He knew the vampire was aware of his intentions, but Michael kept up his pretense, wanting to take his time teasing the vampire.

"It sure does." David answered, his eyes sparkling with interest. "Can you feel it?" He took Michael's hand in his and pressed it closer against his chest.  
Under the thin layer of clothing Michael could feel a faint beating, and also noticed how David's chest raised and fell as he breathed. It fascinated him just like the first time he had noticed it, and it still made him smile.

"I can't, actually." He lied shamelessly. "Maybe if you took your shirt off..."  
"Of course." David smirked, wasting no time in baring his chest. Michael was on him immediately, running his hands from his chest down to his hips, then pulling him closer into yet another hungry kiss.

David wasted no time in taking off Michael's shirt as well, making sure it fell right on top of his own so it wouldn't get too dirty. After that he buried his head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent.  
It seemed Michael wasn't intimidated by that, and David marveled at the level of trust Michael put in him.

Michael had started grinding lightly against him, and they were both impatient for something, anything.

"You know, we could recreate that fantasy of yours if you'd like and you can suck me off." David offered. "Or you could just fuck me."  
That got the reaction David had expected and Michael gasped at the suggestion, nodding enthusiastically. "I'd love that." He confessed breathless, then started taking off his pants, discarding them carelessly on the ground.

It wasn't until David was naked too that he realized there were going to be some... logistical problems.  
"Michael... If you don't want to take me raw we're going to need something." He started, and Michael looked up at him, nodding in agreement.

"I could go get some lube-" _'Don't leave me now!'_ "-or we could use some of my blood to ease the way." He suggested, the idea of his blood on the hunter's cock like a mark, a claim, a sign of property was irresistible, and he hoped Michael wouldn't say no. 

Michael gasped audibly at that. That was crazy, to willingly come in contact with vampire blood, and it was also so taboo in a way that made it incredibly tempting, and Michael hardened even more at the idea.  
David noticed his reaction and smirked. "You like that." He simply stated, and Michael just nodded, not trusting his voice.

David took his coat and tried his best to shake the dust off of it, then laid it on the ground and gestured for Michael to lay down on it.  
Michael obliged and David was on him in a heartbeat, straddling him. Then he cut his wrist open with his sharp nails and let the hot blood drop over Michael's cock, the sight so beautiful David let out an involuntary moan.

He noticed how much Michael was staring at his bleeding wrist and chuckled. "You want some?" He offered jokingly, and was shocked when he heard Michael's thoughts. For a moment the hunter had genuinely considered drinking his blood!

Michael just shook his head, trying not to think just how alluring that offer had sounded. "Just ride me, goddamit." He said, and David smiled. "As you wish."

He positioned himself and slowly started to take Michael in deeper and deeper until he was filled completely.  
The blood was sticky and didn't help as much as lube would have, but David wouldn't have changed it for the world, especially when he could hear just how much it turned Michael on. And the burn felt so good, David couldn't get enough of it.

He didn't wait for his body to adjust to the intrusion and started to move immediately, finally looking up at Michael's face as he rode him.  
Michael had his head thrown back, eyes closed and lips parted in a silent cry.  
David stopped and rested a hand on his chest, leaning forward. "Don't hold back, let me hear you." He pleaded his request, and immediately Michael let out a soft whine.

David repaid him by starting to move again, but it wasn't enough. "Faster, please! More..." Michael all but begged, and David smiled.  
"Your wish is my command." He replied, and felt Michael thrusting up into him.  
It was an exquisite feeling, and David let go of his controlled demeanor and finally did as Michael had asked of him and started riding him faster.

He knew he was getting closer already, but it wasn't until Michael's hand wrapped around his cock that David realized he wouldn't be able to last much more.  
Determined to make Michael come before him, David coordinated with Michael's mind to figure what would be enough to bring him over the edge.

David was surprised by Michael's fantasies for a moment, but decided he would satisfy him first and ask questions later, if ever.

He leaned over as much as he could while still moving and once he reached Michael's chest he let his fangs come out, and Michael moaned at the sight.  
David didn't bite down but it seemed he didn't have to. Just the feeling of his fangs scratching his skin had been enough for Michael, and soon after he came inside David with a cry. 

The feeling accompanied by Michael's now erratic stokes on his cock and paired with the sight of Michael orgasming had made David climax as well, and he collapsed over Michael's chest, seemingly unfazed by his semen drying between them.

~

"I wish you could stay too." David confessed with a sigh.

They were sitting on the ground now, David's back against the cold cave and Michael's against David's warm chest as he played with the brunette curls. Michael kept thinking how nice it would be to be cuddling in a bed and then fall asleep in each other's arms. David's heart longed for it just as much, but he knew it would have to remain a fantasy.

"And I can't?" Michael asked, his voice small.  
"It would be too dangerous, I don't know how much my brothers saw that night, but I'm pretty sure they'd recognize you by your scent. It's not something we have the luxury to forget." David explained, his heart heavy at the thought that he was basically kicking him out.

"Would they believe I'd never hurt you?" Michael asked, but he already knew the answer. "No." David answered, as he was expecting. "They'd kill you as soon as they'd recognize you as a hunter and ask questions later."

It was David's turn to envision Michael's death now, attacked by his own brothers, torn apart and drained as they laughed and enjoyed the slaughter.  
That image shocked him, and instinctively David held him closer. It was incredible how much had changed in the past two days, and now David couldn't envision an existence without Michael by his side.

 _'Won't they smell me on you now?'_ Michael's voice echoed in his mind and was enough to calm him down a bit, and David was quick to reassure him.  
"The first thing I'm going to do as the sun sets is taking a long bath in the ocean. It'll be enough to wash away your scent."

Michael relaxed at that, but was still dreading having to leave.

"Hey, it's not forever, you know?" David reassured him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. "We can still meet every day, just like this."

 _'But it won't be enough.'_ He thought, and David knew he was right. At some point they would have to find another way to be able to be together without risking his brothers to kill him. Maybe they could run away? But David knew he couldn't leave his brothers, no matter how much he wished he could.  
Maybe he could try to talk to them, explain Michael wasn't a threat to any of them... But no, David would never jeopardize Michael's safety like that.

"We'll find a way eventually. I promise you Michael, we won't have to hide forever." He said, and he meant that. He would do his best to keep Michael safe while spending as much time as possible with him, and he hoped they could find happiness in their unusual relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I read [Unchain Me, Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628103) by [Some_Girl_From_Neverland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Girl_From_Neverland/pseuds/Some_Girl_From_Neverland) (it's a very nice fic, go read it if you haven't already) the idea of David and Michael using blood as lube lives in my head rent-free, and I just had to write it into some fic of mine, figured this one would be fitting.


End file.
